


Not For the Life of Me

by ReyRidingHood (JediKnightley)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1920s AU, Coruscant is New York City, F/M, Hapes is London, Jakku is a small english village, Office Romance, Other Characters will Cameo, Rating will not change but tags will be added if squicky things show up, So on and so forth with the places, Thoroughly Modern Millie AU, primary reylo, repost, screwball comedy, secondary stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKnightley/pseuds/ReyRidingHood
Summary: Summary:  It’s 1922. English farm girl Rey decides to make it on her own as a thoroughly modern working woman in the big city of Coruscant. But what kind of madcap adventures will she get into as she crosses paths with aspiring actresses, friendly flappers, valiant valets, malevolent mobsters, and one handsome but utterly infuriating financier by the name of Kylo Ren?Rated T for language, mild violence, references to crime, alcohol, and our silly little screwball comedy space kids (eventually) making out.





	1. Everything Today is Thoroughly Modern

_ Imperial Harbor, Coruscant, 1922 _

Aurelia San Tekka looked at the skyline of Coruscant as it came into view from the steamship. It was all so exciting, the pictures in the magazines and books that she had studied for years of her life didn’t do it justice. Coruscant was a treasure trove, with spires of gold and silver glittering in the sunlight that illuminated the bright azure of the water as the boat sped towards the docks. Nothing in Jakku - the small English village she had came from - was like this. It was a desolate cluster of short, squatty brick buildings, with an aura of dampness and musk that hung in the air from the perpetual rain and fog. Not like here - where the sun shone and there was a bright, crisp feeling to the atmosphere. Where the buildings were shiny and new - indicative of the New World this fabulous city was located in. It _ invigorated  _ her.

She had been determined to get out of the village, leaving the dull farm life behind her. Not that there was much of a farm life to go back to after her grandfather's death, anyway. No one really understood her desire to make it in America.  _ Don’t you want to stay here?  _ They said.  _ Marry a nice farm boy? _ They said. An emphatic  _ no _ was her answer to both of those questions. This was 1922, damn it! A thoroughly _ modern  _ age in which she could be a thoroughly  _ modern  _ woman! She needed to get out and see the world, to live in a cosmopolitan center, to prove she could make it on her own. She would not see herself become aged and weary before she hit thirty like the other girls in her town, running ragged from bearing children and keeping house. 

Though she always kept the one-way ticket back to Jakku in her pocket, she was one hundred percent certain she wouldn’t need it. Growing up with not much to her name caused her to swear that she’d make a name for herself, pave her own way, earn her own living. But, if she  _ had  _ to marry - for despite all of the advancements being made every day, it was still considered to be the important thing in a woman’s life - it would be for love, not simply because it was the acceptable thing to do. 

Aurelia - no,  _ Rey.  _ It was Rey now. A modern name for a modern woman that she gave to the customs officer who processed her papers. Rey didn’t have time to think of marriage anymore as the hustle and bustle of the port blended seamlessly into the hustle and bustle of the city streets. She had been preparing for this moment - acing her secretarial exams, committing the subway and trolley lines to memory, and getting the slang and the local culture down in her brain. But one thing she  _ didn’t  _ have was the look of a sophisticated woman. Her clothes were still the drab brown gingham of a country maiden, and her hair was still tied back in the same drab ribbon that she had been using for years. It was time for a change, aesthetically, and she knew just where to go. Two blocks northward.

Naberrie’s was the most fashionable department store in Coruscant. Rey couldn’t believe the vibrancy she saw as she walked in the store - she’d never seen so many colors in her entire life. She felt as if she were in a whirlwind with the shopgirls fighting over who got to dress her - she had a face made for the pictures, they said, though she blushed with all the attention they put on her. Pastels, jewel tones, warm and cool colors, she seemed to look good in anything, but Rey put her shrewd shopping skills to the test to get the most bang for her buck. Within no time, she amassed quite the wardrobe with matching sets of suits, hats and gloves needed for her working attire. She made sure that they’d all be delivered to her new place of residence and headed to the salon to get her hair cut and set in the newest style.

Rey emerged from the revolving door of the salon feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. Her chestnut hair in tightly set waves, her makeup impeccably done, and her smart new periwinkle ensemble made her feel like she belonged in the sea of colorful Coruscant inhabitants. Barely containing her excitement as she stuck her nose into the map of the city once again, she realized she would never have to part from the glitz and glamour of this glorious city. Her dreams were finally coming -

_ Crashing _ . Crashing quite literally down as a dark figure rushed into her, taking her by surprise as he spun her in a fury and snatched her hat, her purse, and a shoe from her.

“Stop! Thief! Help! Someone!” She cried as she ran after him, but to no avail with only one shoe at her disposal. Rey once again found herself in panic mode - she had made herself blend in a little _too_ well and no one would bother to even look at her in her time of need. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she decided she’d just have to make someone pay attention to her. 

A man was approaching her - sharply dressed with dark hair and taller than anyone on the street, probably one of the tallest people she had ever seen in her life. Taller meant a more unbalanced center of gravity, and with those long, gangly legs of his she was certain she’d get his attention. She stuck her foot out, ever so slightly, and the man went tumbling forward. Her calculations had indeed been correct.

“ _ You _ .” The stranger spat. “Why don’t you pull your nose out of your book and watch where you’re going there, miss?” His dark eyes were full of venom as he looked up at her

“I’m really sorry, sir, but I got desperate!” Rey rambled as she offered a hand and helped the man up. “That happens when you’ve just been mugged. You see, I’m not from here-”

“I’ll say, with that accent,  _ Queen Victoria. _ ” He quipped, scowling at her as he dusted himself off.

“I’m not-” She huffed. “I’ll have you know, you ignorant American, that George V is on the throne and the Queen’s name is Mary-”

The stranger cut her off with a chuckle. “It’s called  _ sarcasm,  _ lady. Do they not have it in whatever small town you’re from?”

“How do you know I’m not from Hapes?” Rey spat, instantly defensive to the fact that this man she had just met was figuring this all out about her. She had worked  _ hard  _ to perfect the perfect posh accent, too!

“A Hapan wouldn’t be studying a map of Coruscant’s subway systems, since the subway and the underground work on similar principles. And you just have this bright eyed sort of naivete about you. I’ve seen it before on plenty of young girls, both from out west and across the pond.” He had a devious smirk on his face as he sized her up.

She began to regret purposely tripping him now. “Sir, I wish I had tripped literally anyone else in the city to help me right now, but I ended up with you. I would appreciate if you would  _ get out of my head _ and possibly assist me in tracking down the thief who stole my purse from me.”

“Look, miss, do you even belong here? In Coruscant, I mean. I’m not sure how they do it back in Ahch-To-”

“Jakku!” Rey screeched, having enough of this man’s know-it-all attitude. “I’m from Jakku.”

“That’s a new one.” The man mused. “Must  _ really  _ be the middle of nowhere.”

Rey began to huff and stomp away from him. “Hey,” He said, catching her by the arm sharply. “Not so fast. I feel for you, and despite you using underhanded scavenger tricks to catch my attention, I actually have your best interest at heart. I can’t help thinking if I were in your...shoe, coming from nothing,  _ with  _ nothing, that I would high-tail it back on a ship to  _ Jakku  _ in the picturesque English countryside since the cost of living here is so high - not just monetarily either.”

“ _ You  _ telling  _ me  _ how to live my life. The nerve of  _ you, _ Mr. Whoever-You-Are!”

“Kylo Ren.” He answered. “My name is  _ Kylo Ren.  _ I’m a trader.”

_ Trader.  _ He had to mean a stock and bond trader. One of those who worked on the Kessel Run in the financial district. The  _ exact  _ type of place she wanted to work. She decided it would be best for her if she stopped trading jabs and started trying to act as professionally as possible. “I’m Aureli - Rey. Rey San Tekka.” She held out her hand for him to take in an attempt to regain some dignity in the entire situation.

“How do you do, Miss San Tekka.” He took her hand awkwardly and shook it. “Well now that we’ve been introduced, I’m late for a date with a pretty little blonde, so now that I’ve done my good deed for the day…”

“ _ Good deed?  _ If this is a good deed, I’d  _ hate  _ to see you on a bad day, you aren’t helping at all, leaving a poor defenseless young woman on the street you…you absolute  _ monster. _ ”

“Hey.” He said, backing away from her with his hands up in a defensive position. “I get that you’re under a lot of pressure right now, but no need to bring out the m-word, alright?” He sighed and brought a hand to his temple. “Okay...looks like you are in need of a place to stay and don’t have a lot of money or time. I’d suggest the Supremacy. It’s a ladies’ apartment building, mainly for actresses.”

“But I’m not an actress, I’m a sten-”

“It doesn’t matter what you are. Just go there and stay the night. It’s a nice place with reasonable rates, I know the staff. In the morning, get on the first boat back home to England, with that ticket I presume is in your pocket? The blonde I happen to be meeting is a shopkeeper. I’ll have her send your things to the Supremacy. It’s on 43rd and East 8th. You’ve seen the map, I trust you can get there alright?”

With that, he patted her on the back and walked through the revolving doors. Rey’s hand snaked into her pocket and grabbed the freshly printed piece of paper, her escape route out of the city. Maybe this man was right - he had it all together. A job, what looked like money, a bon vivant sort of lifestyle. Here she was, a nobody with nothing. She didn’t have anything.

_ I don’t have anything… _ She replayed his words in her head.  _ I’m nothing... I come from nothing...which means I don’t have anything to lose! _

A smile spread across the young woman’s face as she realized she wasn’t much worse off than she was a few hours ago when she stepped off the ship with nothing. She was still building herself, still on her way up! She didn’t need a hat or a purse or a second shoe for that matter - she  _ could _ and  _ would _ make it on her own. Who needed him? Rey certainly didn’t. She frowned at her ticket and made silent vows to herself as she tore it to shreds, her only connection to her old life floating away down the busy Coruscant street.

_ Not for the life of me will I give up. Not for the life of me will I leave Coruscant. Not for the life of me will I be sentimental for that station of squalor I held before. _

_ And not for the life of me will I ever see that wretched Kylo Ren ever again. _


	2. It’s a Good Thing We Met in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a headache from thinking about that girl, and Rey finds herself a new home with new friends.

Kylo Ren shook his head to himself as he made his way through the crowded department store, baffled at what had just took place with that girl.  _ That girl.  _ Who the hell was that girl? So green and unworldly and yet so determined and forceful. Her porcelain doll features had been deceiving. She was not delicate, or fragile, despite her beauty. She had spunk, wit, pluck,  _ moxie.  _ How did a girl like her, with barely a cent to her name and brand new to the city afford a place like Naberrie’s for a new wardrobe? Maybe she had some sort of savings fund, but it was so expensive, the kind of place his mother shopped.

_ His mother.  _ He rolled his eyes at the thought of the fact that _ his mother _ had put him up to this date - because  _ of course  _ she had. With Naberrie’s being the finest retail establishment in the city, she did all her shopping there. And she did shopping for more than just clothing and housewares and material goods. She was  _ always  _ on the lookout for eligible young women to set him up with. This time, it was a pretty store clerk she had met while making one of her many lavish purchases. His mother now believed if he gave a girl below his usual station a spin, he'd fall for her glowing personality.

But what did he care for station? She knew his disdain for all things having to do with his old life. It was why he denounced his position, no? Well, publicly anyway. One day he'd go back to being Ben Solo, heir to the Skywalker-Solo family fortune, but for now he was Kylo Ren, expert stock trader and financial wunderkind, climbing his way up the company ladder and amassing his own wealth and prestige without any help from his relatives.

Still, he supposed he'd give this blonde a shot, if only to appease his mother’s whims. He didn't understand why she always set him up with blondes - maybe it was all the time he spent with Phasma at University, but it wasn't like  _ that _ . 

Phasma was a trusted schoolmate and a brilliant mind. She did well for herself, buying up plenty of buildings in and around the city and helping many of her fellow thespians obtain work in plays that she produced. Why she chose to take up residence in one of her own boarding houses is beyond him, but at least it was the high end kind, with only the greatest up-and-coming talent staying there.

Anyways, he was not very interested in blondes. He  _ much  _ preferred brunettes. Just like…

No. No, no, no,  _ no.  _ Now was  _ not  _ the time to be thinking about the girl. The girl who didn’t even know him, didn’t even care about him, had just used him to help her find her way, who had called him a  _ monster.  _ Him, a monster. That was preposterous. He was always respectful to people! A consummate gentleman through and through, he had been raised to be one…

Well, maybe he was a bit elusive. Maybe a bit too quiet and when he did speak, too abrupt in his speech. Maybe his drive and ambition got in the way of his social graces. Indeed, he had a reputation for being one of the most ruthless traders on the floor, and the mere mention of his name in business meetings sent a chill down many a potential business partner’s spine. People feared him, but they also respected him, which was how he liked it. He hated small talk and pleasantries, preferring to cut to the chase in a swift and efficient manner.

Which is what made these interactions so dreadful.

Every single one was the same. His mother would introduce him to a beautiful heiress or socialite and he’d be obliged to take them on a date, act like he was interested, and then drop them back home come the end of the evening, never to talk to them again. The gossips in his mother’s circle said this made him a terrible heartbreaker. He believed these girls set their expectations of romance too high.

It could be worse. He was always respectful with them, even if it was all an act. One could call him chivalrous - he opened doors, paid for their tab, even gave them a quick kiss goodnight. He was polite and would never put a young woman’s reputation at stake. Could half of the men working on the Kessel Run say the same thing? No, of course not, but that was due to his good breeding.

Good breeding that  _ some  _ people he met today didn’t have. Who in their right mind trips someone to get their attention? Are those the kind of manners that country girls are taught? Is it really that uncivilized in the middle of nowhere? She’d never make it here if that was the case. More than anything he didn’t want to see her end up like so many of the washed up young ladies he could see, forced to work in domestic service or clean office buildings or...worse. She didn’t deserve that kind of life - she was too smart for it. But why did he  _ care  _ so much? They had only just bumped into each other!

How she infuriated him with her remarks, how she intrigued him with her charms...

There his mind went again!  _ No more thoughts of the girl.  _ He told himself.  _ She’ll be out of the city tomorrow if she knows what’s good for her, and you’ll never see her again. _ He needed to have a clear mind if he was going to survive wining and dining this shopgirl tonight. 

“Excuse me,” He went up to the nearest worker behind the perfume counter and asked. “But I believe there’s a Tahiri Veila who’s finishing her shift? I’ve been instructed to pick her up.”

“You’re Tahiri’s date for the evening?” This older woman was quite the character, with a strong, nasally voice and a bold temperament. “Aren’t  _ you _ a handsome one! Quite sharply dressed, too!”

Oh boy, did he  _ not  _ want to do this right now. “Look, madame, could you just fetch Miss Veila for me please? As quickly as possible.”

She looked at him, taken aback. “Well,  _ someone  _ is an eager beaver tonight.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm to show she could give as good as she got. “I’ll go get her.”

It didn’t take long for a tall, pretty blonde to meet him up front! “You must be Kylo! You know, it is sure exciting to meet such a famous woman  _ and  _ be set-up with her handsome neighbor, all in the span of a week!”

At least his mother went along with his insistence on hiding their relation, thank the lord. “She’s an amazing woman.” Miss Veila beamed at his statement and looked up at him with wide, intent eyes, as if she were expecting expecting him to say she was an amazing woman too, despite only knowing her for a few minutes. Clearly she had been courted by more suave men than he, and he could guarantee the night would be filled with awkward moments like this.

“Shall we be on our way, Miss Veila?” Kylo offered his arm to escort her, with a small smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Oh, don’t mind if I do!” The blonde giggled and grabbed onto him tightly. “And please,” she leaned in and whispered in a flirtatious manner. “Call me Tahiri.”

“Alright.” He replied shortly. The girl had an overly familiar demeanor. He could deal with that. In fact he  _ would  _ deal with it, happily, because he was a gentleman, unlike whatever that Miss San Tekka thought of him. And he was the one who had helped her! She was in his debt. He had sent her to safety and given her sound advice.

He tried to shake the girl from his mind once more as he helped Miss Veila to the car, and listened to her idle chatter about her day. But he kept replaying the scene in his head, inspecting his own actions, and he knew one thing was for certain.

She had no right to call him a monster.

\--------

She had  _ every  _ right to call him a monster. 

Who did he think he was with his uppity attitude and ability to read people? This man was a complete stranger - neither of them  _ really  _ knew each other despite the guessing games they played. He could be a killer or a predator for all she knew! And here Rey found herself taking his advice on a whim because she had nowhere else to go! He could be sending her to work in a brothel or a sweatshop or to her doom. What had gotten into her, taking advice from nicely-dressed scoundrels?

If tripping him made her remember one thing, it’s that she was a survivor. She was resourceful and clever. She’d survived the death of her parents, having to sell her family farm, and secretarial school. If she could do all that, she’d find a way to make it in Coruscant.

Though by the looks of it, it seemed the stranger’s advice was a stroke of luck. The Supremacy was in a nice section of town - not elite, obviously, but close to the theaters and artistic centers, and it was a short walk from the Kessel Run Financial District. It seemed an opportune location to build her new life from, and she wondered if he’d purposely recommended a hotel in a higher range than she could afford in order to further discourage her from staying. She certainly felt out of place hobbling around on one shoe, but she’d have her things again once she got there. She was  _ determined _ not to give up, and fixed herself up as well as she possibly could to walk through the doors.

The Supremacy was a slightly imposing building, made of dark grey stone stone that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. The interior of the lobby was a bit more welcoming, but no less polished - all plush fabrics and bright lighting and soft shades of white. Holding her remaining shoe in her hand so she was no longer hopping from foot to foot, Rey made her way to the check-in desk, only to see a young woman arguing with a man behind the counter.

“I don’t have it yet.” The girl was small and sweet-looking, with a fashionable bob and professional looking clothing. “As soon as I book a show, I  _ promise  _ I will pay you back, plus interest!”

“Now, Rose.” The young man said. “I’d love to help you, you  _ know  _ that, but this will be the third week in a row I’m fronting you for rent money! If Phasma knew about this, she’d not only have your head but  _ mine too. _ You’ve gotta pack your things tonight or get the money by noon tomorrow.”

“Finn, I’m not supposed to hear back about my audition until Monday! How am I supposed to get the money overnight from Friday to Saturday?”

He shrugged. “Could always go to the Canto Bight Casino, try your hand at craps or roulette?”

“ _ Not funny, Finn.”  _ She hissed, giving a playful smack on the shoulder, causing him to giggle.

“Excuse me?” Rey interrupted, quietly. “I’d like to inquire about a room for rent?”

They both turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. “What are you, listening at the door there, Jane Austen?” The girl snapped.

“I’m sorry, has there been a mistake? I had been told there were openings here.”

“Well, don’t believe gossip from the streets, that’s the first rule of Coruscant. The only room that’s available is  _ mine.  _ And I intend to hold on to it as long as I can.”

“I think I can help with that!” Rey said quickly. “I have a savings fund I could put towards our rent until I-”

“ _ Our  _ rent!?” The girl said, confused. “Who said anything about rooming together?”

“Well, I need the room, you need the rent.” Rey said, tentatively. “It would only be for a night or two, a compromise! Enough to get you through to Thursday, when you hear about your audition - past Thursday, in fact!”

“What a clever girl you are, Miss…?” The gentleman raised his eyebrow as he looked her over.

“Rey!” She replied cheerfully, sticking out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Rey.”

“Finn.” He said back. “Don’t worry too much about my last name. I’m the concierge and manager here at the Supremacy - I make sure everything runs smoothly. And this here,” He motions to the girl with a knowing smile. “Is Miss Rose Tico, aspiring Broadway actress, future musical sensation. And your new roommate.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Rose whined.

“Not until you’re paid in full. Take the deal, you’re in a pinch, and you aren’t going to get anything better. Unless you want to call your sister and -”

“No! Definitely do _not_ want to do that.” She looked over Rey. “What’s with the shoe situation?”  
“I got mugged on the way here - but don’t worry my things are arriving soon. Getting delivered from Naberrie’s.”

“Ah so  _ you’re  _ Aurelia San Tekka!” Finn made the connection. “Your things have already arrived. I’ll send them up to 2187.”

“Just to be clear here, it’s a room with a single bed, which means  _ you  _ are sleeping on the chaise lounge with a blanket.”

“Can’t be any worse than a straw-stuffed farm cot!” Rey exclaimed. “It’s kind of you to take me in.”

“Well you’re the one who’s getting me out of a jam, so thanks. Should we shake on our compromise?”

“Yes.” Rey’s hand met Rose’s in a firm handshake.

“Seems you’re on the way up and I’m on the way down.” Rose said with a nervous chuckle.

Rey met her with a reassuring grin. “Well, It’s a good thing we met in the middle!”

“Sorry did I hear a mention of  _ roommates  _ in my Supremacy?” A woman appeared behind a drawn back curtain behind the counter. Rey’s mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was tall, graceful, elegant, like an Amazonian swan, and dressed to match. She had impeccably coiffed short platinum hair, and a stunning gown of silver silk with a light boa wrapped around her shoulders. In between her fingers was placed a cigarette holder, which she used to take long puffs as she assessed the situation before her.

“Madame Phasma!” Finn exclaimed. “This is Rey San Tekka, the one whose things arrived from Naberrie’s. Since we don’t have any real vacancies, she and Miss Tico have worked out an arrangement -”

“If it’s a roommate arrangement, I’m afraid it won’t happen.” Phasma said, her tone matter-of-fact and unmoved. “There is no double occupancy here at the Supremacy, as per the rules I have set in  _ all  _ my ladies hotels. Given that this is your first time stepping foot in our hallowed halls I can forgive the transgression.”

“I apologize, Madame.” Rey said solemnly. She gleaned very quickly that Phasma’s icy demeanor could give a girl a bad case of frostbite.

“As fate would have it, though, a room has opened up across the hall from Miss Tico’s, which is what the vacancy sign in the window was about. You’re welcome to take up residence in that one.”

“2186?” Finn exclaimed. “Isn’t that Korr Sella’s room?”

“Korr seems to have left us to head west.” Phasma replied sharply. “Sometimes these silly girls get Hollywood notions into their heads. They pick up and leave because they want to be immortalized for generations to come. It isn’t as true of an artform as the stage, however. And I applaud Miss Tico for sticking with her pursuits.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but where does that leave my room?” Rose grumbled.  
“I can still lend you the money for next week.” Rey chimed in. “She deserves to have a place to stay while her career gets sorted out.”

“Of course, my dear girl!” Phasma agreed, slinking over to where Rey was standing. “But you paying her way is a silly notion. I’ll wave the rent fees for next week due to Miss San Tekka’s kindness, and the fact that I remember how hard it was being a struggling actress myself, once upon a time. But  _ just this once. _ ”

Rose nodded furiously. “Thank you so much, Madame.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Phasma gave her a sleek grin and turned her attention to Rey once more. “And as for you, we seem to have much in common. Two beautiful, talented women from small towns in England who sought to better themselves through the performing arts.”

“Oh, I’m not an actress.” Rey said with a shake of her head. “I’m actually a stenographer. Or secretary. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Ahh, I see.” Phasma said with a tilt of her head. “Pity that. You certainly have the look for show business. You have that frail, waifish figure and the kind of plain beauty that can only be ascribed to leading the simple life.”

Rey wasn’t sure she should take this as a compliment, with words like  _ waifish  _ and  _ simple  _ being thrown around, but she’d have to give Phasma the benefit of the doubt, no matter how much it pained her to do so. “Thank you.” She said, teeth slightly gritted as she bowed her head. “Where in England do you come from?”

“Parnassos.” She stated. “The middle of nowhere, basically, all farmlands and rolling hills. And you, dear?”

“Jakku.” Rey stated in return. “So, a similar situation.”

“Yes…” Phasma mused. “Despite our difference in occupation and manner and...fashion sense - ” She said, eyeing the shoe in Rey’s hand. “We are not so different after all.”

“No.” Rey said, feeling uncomfortable due to Phasma’s unamused face at this point.

“Well, enough with this.” Phasma declared. “Miss San Tekka, welcome to the Supremacy, the finest establishment for working young women such as yourself in the entire city. We hope you enjoy your stay. Finn? Deliver her things. Miss Tico? Why don’t you show your neighbor up to her new room?”

Rey didn’t entirely trust her new landlady, but her thought process was interrupted by a very eager and talkative Rose.

“Come on!” Rose squealed as she lead Rey to the elevator. “Now I’m no longer the new girl, and I can show you the ropes!”

Despite her reservations, Rey decided she could get very comfortable with how the glamorous other half lives. And finally having two friends in her life.


	3. Sad to be All Alone in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly released list of Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelors brings Rey a new opportunity and quite possibly a new adversary. Kylo reunites with an old colleague and contemplates his situation.

**_The Daily Holonet, Morning Edition. April 26th, 1922_ **

 

**_First Order Believed to be Behind Fiendish Kidnapping of Young Ladies for Nefarious Purposes!_ **

 

_ Innocent girls are being plucked off the streets of Coruscant and forced into lives of licentiousness and degradation. Dozens are believed to be missing. These are young women between the ages of sixteen and thirty whose sudden disappearance often goes unnoticed - orphans, runaways, the unemployed and the destitute.  _

 

_ They are believed to have been abducted by the deadly First Order Crime Syndicate and smuggled across state lines to fill their houses of ill-repute all across the country. Despite the Coruscant Police Department’s best efforts, the pull of the shadows seems to be too strong for them to possibly keep up with at this time. _

 

_ “We are doing everything we can to investigate these cases.” Chief of Police Tan Divo said in an official statement. “The First Order has their hand in many pursuits - bootlegging, drugs, underground gambling and fighting rings. These cases are the first of the kind brought to our attention and have become our first priority considering the endangerment of innocent human life.” When asked about the official identities of the women, or any leads he may have to who is leading this organization, Divo declined to comment. _

 

_ We at the Daily Holonet encourage every young woman reading this to stay away from the primrose path of indulgence, learn to defend herself should the occasion arise on the street, and stay alert, aware, and educated. We also encourage all family members, friends, and the populace at large to be on the lookout for shady individuals who could be involved in such activity as to protect the ladies who keep our city beautiful. _

 

“Did you see this?” Rey cried, looking at Rose with wide, surprised eyes as they munched on pastries in the ladies’ cafe before Rose had to be at rehearsal.

“  _ ‘Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelors, turn to the society section on page 10?’ ”  _ Rose said, squinting her eyes to read the headline she thought Rey was pointing at.

“No!” Rey groaned. “There’s an abduction scandal going on in the city. It says the First Order is preying on orphaned and unemployed women to force into prostitution! That’s two strikes against me!”

“Rey, don’t be silly.” Rose reassured her. “You live in one of the nicest sections of Coruscant. None of us would ever let that happen to you! Not Madame Phasma, and especially not me and Finn.”

“I know, but it still would be  _ nice  _ if I could rid myself of the one qualification that puts me on their target list.” Rey may have had no control over being an orphan but she was trying her damndest to get a job. Unfortunately, all of the leads she had acquired up until this point wanted years of experience to go along with her natural talents at recording, and they wouldn’t even give her the time of day for an interview.

Thursday had come and gone, and Rose had gotten her role as an understudy in Luke Skywalker’s newest production. Now why was Rey, one week later, still struggling to find employment? Phasma hadn’t said anything about it yet since Rey had sufficient funds to cover the rent for a long time to come, but she hated being dependent on her small inheritance. What was she to do if she couldn’t support herself? That had been the whole point of coming to Coruscant in the first place! Who knew an office job was harder to land than a gig on the great Galactic City Way?

“Is it that time of year again for  _ Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelors!? _ ” Finn came in, sitting at their table and snatching the paper from Rey’s hands.

“ _ Hey. _ ” Rey snapped at him. “I wasn’t finished with that yet! I need to look at the classifieds.”

“Forget the classifieds, Sunshine.” Finn said with a chuckle. “They haven’t been working for you anyway. We should focus on getting you a boyfriend. A cute boyfriend.”

“This isn’t a joke, I really need-”

“A job. I  _ know. _ It’s all you ever talk about. But has it occured to you that while these men they all need significant others, some of them may  _ also  _ need-”

“A stenographer!” It was Rey’s turn to interrupt, hugging him. “Finn, you’re a genius!”

“So I’ve been told.” He said with a smirk. “And this ridiculous tabloid trash is much more fun than those stuffy classifieds. Shall we?”

Rose and Rey scooted their chairs closer to listen to Finn as he read.

“Alright, topping the list this year  _ once again _ is the mysterious Ben Solo. This reclusive heir to the Skywalker-Solo fortune is said to have it all - looks, brains, and of course a heck of a lot of dough, as he’s set to inherit the largest sum of money held by a family in the history of our fair city! But be careful ladies, you’ll have to do the impossible task of catching a glimpse of him before you can win his heart. Who said playing hard to get isn’t a thrill?”

“You know I heard that F. Scott Fitzgerald is writing a novel about a shut-in millionaire based on the Solo heir.” Rose chimed in.  
“This isn’t helping me.” Rey said, waving her hands around. “I can’t work for someone who spends all his days in the dark and doesn’t employ anyone! I don’t care how alluring of an enigma he is. Finn, I need someone tangible. Go down the list, please.”

As Finn read, the task of finding Rey a suitable employer only seemed to be growing more and more impossible. Bachelor Number Two was a foreign dignitary, three was a military general, and Four and Five were actors, so none would require her services.

“Number Six,” Finn’s voice boomed. “Poe Dameron. This handsome young hotshot has been taking the Kessel Run District by storm as the lead stock trader of Falcon Financial…”

“That’s it!” Rey said. “That’s the one! There’s bound to be a position at that company.  _ And  _ it’s one of the top firms on the Kessel Run!”

“And you could marry your  _ very  _ wealthy and  _ very  _ good-looking boss, like Vogue says!” Rose says, clasping her hands together. “How  _ terribly  _ modern! Finding love with a man of such status! You’ll be living at the epitome of wealth and style!”

“No one is marrying or falling in love with  _ anyone. _ ” Rey said with a resigned smile. “I haven’t even met him yet, Rose. Save your romantic notions for the musical you booked, they’ll be put to better use there. You should get going to rehearsal. Finn?” She said, standing up, and offering her arm out to him. “Time for us to get up to some mischief and find a phone book lying around here.”

They walked arm-in-arm to Finn’s quarters in the basement, a small but comfortable room right next to the laundry that suited all of his needs. Mainly, Rey was there because Finn could use the employee phone line for free and she wouldn’t have to pay to make a call. As it happened, Falcon Financial was indeed looking for new stenographers, and acting as her personal agent, Finn was able to secure an interview for Rey the very next day.

The two laughed and embraced in delight and began to head upstairs to prepare Rey for her professional debut, when they bumped into another pair. Phasma was seemingly arguing with a tall red-haired man, his back to them.

“Rey…?” Phasma said cooly, her gray-blue eyes narrowing as her head tilted upwards. “You know you’re not allowed in the staff quarters, and Finn, you know better to let her back here. You  _ know  _ how this looks”

Finn began to stutter apologetically. “Madame, I’m so sorry I would never-”

“Stop going above and beyond for the hotel’s patrons!” Rey interrupted him. “Rose spilled coffee on my best dress this morning and he was showing me how to get the stains out in a pinch using the baking soda he keeps in the supply closet down here.”

“I see.” Phasma says, still not quite believing her but freezing over whatever suspicions she had in her present company.

“A studious and ambitious fellow.” The red-haired man said in a clipped British accent. “Perhaps you should come work for me.”

“Not a chance, Hux.” She said, crossing her arms. “Finn is the backbone of the Supremacy. You’d never leave me and become a traitor now would you, Finn?”

“No, ma’am.” Finn said, his back a little straighter, his face a little more tense.

“Good.” She said, leaning forward and taking his chin in her hand. “Hux, do you know I found him on the streets as a boy, turned him from the scum that he was into the fine young gentleman he is today?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” He replied with a blank smile. “Phasma, you’ve always had a talent for training those under your command to serve you well.”

“Yes…” She mused. “I suppose I have. It’s too bad I can’t train Miss San Tekka here. She would indeed make a lovely acting pupil. Quite possibly the best in the building.”

Rey felt an icy shiver run up her spine at Phasma’s offer, and was careful to hold her ground. “It’s kind of you to make the offer, Madame, but I already told you I’m interested in being a stenographer. In fact I have an interview at Falcon Financial tomorrow.”

“Congratulations.” Phasma said, flatly and thoroughly unimpressed.

“A most prestigious position.” Hux stated, stepping forward towards Rey. “Tell me, Miss Perdue, are you from London?”

“No.” She replied quietly. “Jakku.”

“Ah,” Hux scoffed. “A backwoods girl. How quaint. And how does your family feel about you becoming a modern woman so far away from home?”

His words caused her to form a lump in her throat. “They don’t. My grandfather was my last living relative and he died a year ago.”

At that statement, Phasma’s eyes went wide, and her hands went to the side of her face. “Oh, Rey!” She cried. “I had  _ no  _ idea! You’re so brave for pulling yourself up by the bootstraps and soldiering on!”

“Indeed.” Hux agreed, although he was not as surprised as Phasma, instead tilting his head and sizing her up. “It’s sad to be all alone in the world, is it not?”

“It can be.” Rey said, slowly and carefully. “But I’m optimistic and I’m going to keep on living. No point in being sentimental about a past you can’t return to. So I’m shaping a future for myself, one that’s solid and clear.”

After a very silent pause Hux’s head returned to its upright position. “You’re a wise young woman, Miss San Tekka. Independent and determined. I respect that.”

He bowed his head and grabbed her hand, kissing it. The gentlemanly action felt robotic, and Rey had to admit something about it was off. “It was lovely meeting you.” Hux told her with what looked like a sneer. “I’m going to be late for a meeting. We’ll continue our fascinating discussion later, Phasma.”

“Yes.” She said, unamused. “Now out with you two as well. Rey, I don’t want to see you back here again, do you understand? If you need Finn to serve you he can grab what he needs and attend to you in the Supremacy’s public spaces. Understood?”

“Of course, Madame.” Rey said with a nod.

“Good. Off you go, out of my sight. You’ve got a long day ahead of you if you’re going to interview with Poe Dameron. Best of luck.”

She turned and walked away, the silver train of her gown swirling behind her as she descended into the darkness.  
“Thank you…?” Rey called after her, ignored with a wave of Phasma’s elegant hand.

“What was that about?” Rey said to Finn as they rushed up the stairs to the lobby. “How did she know I had an interview with Dameron? I didn’t mention him at all. Did she overhear us?”

“I don’t know.” Finn said. “But her and that creepy pale associate of hers have strange ways of finding out secrets. We’ll need to be more careful.”

The two friends truly did not know the skillful mime their counterparts were performing.

\-----

Kylo took a large swig of his Bourbon after Maz dropped the paper in front of him. Being named Coruscant’s most eligible bachelor for the third year in a row was enough to drive any man to drink. He didn’t understand the public’s fascination with Ben Solo, nor did he want to. At best, it was probably just an interest in his money, which was why he had buried Ben in the first place. Ultimately, he remained as boring as possible for this little gossip column, declining an interview and a photo, yet for some reason they yearn to push him into the spotlight. At least he had the mask of Kylo Ren to hide behind to ensure they were unsuccessful.

“Sad you didn’t place, Ren?” A stuffy yet familiar voice said from Ben’s left side.

Kylo rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Seventeen out of twenty is nothing to write home about, Hux.”

“I’m still on the upward climb, however. Ben Solo can only go down from here.”

“Please. You know as well as I do that the top spot is mine until I either get married or croak. Neither sounds appealing right now, so I suppose I’ll just have to get comfortable.”

“And yet you haven’t been able to do so in three years.”

Kylo shrugged in reply. “I probably never will.”

He picked up a pencil from the caddy closest to him and began to sketch on the edge of the paper’s margins. “Hold still, Hux.”  
“Why?” Hux looked annoyed.

“There! Just like that!” Ben said with a smile, scribbling away and then sliding the completed product over to Hux. “Ta-da! Your trademark scowl.”

Hux’s response was to take Kylo’s drink and slam it down on top of the drawing. “I do  _ not  _ look like that…” He muttered.

“Yeah, you do!” Maz exclaimed from behind the bar. “Young Solo here has a natural talent for capturing faces, and like it or not you have a resting look of irritation and constipation when you’re at ease.”

Hux turned beet red at the comment. “If this place weren’t called ‘Kanata’s’ I’d throw you across the room.”

“Oh, if Hux could kill…” Maz quipped, causing Kylo to laugh.

“I can’t believe you haven’t given up your silly collegiate follies, Ren.” Hux spat as Maz prepared his usual order.  
“Oh, come on, it’s not like I’m a starving artist in Paris, completely rejecting my birthright only to be living off of breadcrumbs. I’m just as on the straight and narrow as you and Phasma are. Besides, don’t you remember when you wanted to be a poet?”

“Yes, and I was a fool.” Hux said, curtly. “None of my work was ever good enough. And it will never see the light of day again.”

“Of course, how could I forget…” Kylo mused, taking another sip of his Bourbon. “How is ol’ Snoke, anyway?”

“Perfectly fine, no thanks to you.” Hux said through a gritted jaw.

Kylo felt a twinge of guilt for abandoning their former mentor in his time of need. But he had made the decision to not be dependent on  _ anyone  _ \- not Snoke, not his parents, not his friends. He had made a damned good living doing so, and he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him otherwise.

“I’m glad the publishing venture worked.” Kylo said. “Maybe you don’t think you were a great writer, but your editing is top notch. I wouldn’t have gotten A’s on so many assignments had it not been for you.”

“I did save your skin many times, but then again I suppose you saved mine.”

“Yes, all those hairbrained schemes with Phasma you had.” A wistful smile curled across Kylo’s face. “Her real estate ventures working out?”

Hux nodded. “They’re thriving and she’s still very involved in the theater community, despite what happened with her career. She has your uncle to thank for that, unfortunately.”  
“I can’t control him.” Kylo responded. “You _know_ I can’t.”

“Yes, but it didn’t mean you had to cut us off forever.” Hux said with a snort. “We were your  _ friends.  _ More than your family will ever be to you.”

“I shouldn’t have to choose between my friends and my family.”

“So in the end you chose neither. And look where it got you. Kylo Ren, the dreaded Wolf of the Kessel Run, striking fear into the hearts of opponents to the point that people clear a room as soon as he enters. Estranged from his family, barely any friends, no significant others to speak of.” He tilted his head and took a slow sip of his drink. “Ultimately nothing but his material possessions to comfort him. Sad to be all alone in the world, is it not?”

“That’s enough, Mr. Hux.” The old woman behind the bar glared at him from behind her coke bottle glasses. “I will not tolerate such rudeness at my establishment.”

“It’s alright, Maz.” Kylo said, waving his hand for her to cool it. Hux’s words stung, and Kylo chugged the rest of his Bourbon in a gulp. “I need to get to work in the morning anyway. Nice catching up with you, Hux. Hope your poetry becomes as good as your insults one day. Keep the change, Maz.”

He grabbed his coat and hat and stormed out of Kanata’s, being discreet as to not give away the speakeasy’s secret entrance. There was no way he was alone. He had his family, he had his friends, he had everything his heart desired. Kylo Ren was the richest man that Coruscant would ever know - in material and in spirit.

Then why did his heart feel so  _ empty  _ when he passed the spot near Naberrie’s where he had fallen -  _ literally _ not  _ figuratively _ , mind you - for the girl?

\-----

Hux may have royally pissed him off the night before, but bowing out of Kanata’s early was the best decision he could have made. Kylo felt relaxed and refreshed walking through the doors of Falcon Financial after a good night’s sleep, ready to take on the world from the comfort of his desk.

“Sir, I’ve typed up three reports for you on the various mergers and acquisitions that have taken place. Most have gone the way you expected but there are one or two that may affect your buying decisions on your portfolios.” Kaydel Connix, his secretary, informed him as he walked through the doors of the office.

“Excellent, thank you Kaydel…” His mind wandered as a girl in tears whizzed past him. Come to think of it there were lots of girls here today in the office. What was going on? Had the company agreed to sponsor a beauty pageant once again?”

“Why are there…”

“Dameron’s looking for a new stenog, sir.” Kaydel reported, seeming to read his mind. “You know he’s gone through four of them in the past two weeks. None can keep up with his speed. He’s a fast talker.”

“Yes, but what about-”

“Holdo’s sick of babysitting him. She can keep up but they clash at all times. Besides, she’s head secretary and she’s got lots of responsibility overseeing us all. It’s not her job to look after him too.”

“You’re so right.” Kylo said in agreement, though now he wasn’t fully paying attention. A cute brunette, her hair wound in tight waves and her dress of a bright pinkish red (a favorite color of his, he had to admit), walked through the door and turned his head. Kylo couldn’t help but notice the confident gait in her walk as she approached the waiting area, her grip on her purse firm, her heels accentuating her shapely legs, her dress hugging the curves of her hips and her…

He cursed himself for thinking like this and shoved the thoughts from his mind. Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her, and so he took a few steps in her direction. If only he could see her face, he’d bet it would be the most beautiful he’d ever laid eyes on.  
She took a seat after checking in with Holdo, still facing away from him. Her head then began to move in anticipation, eyes fluttering around the room. She then looked over her shoulder, flashing her elegant profile to him, until their eyes met and she showed off a shy smile followed by a look of...shock? On _both_ of their faces?

**_“It’s you!?”_ ** He could barely catch his breath as he stared into the very hazel eyes of  _ that girl. _


	4. This Outrageous Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet once again and have a lively, heated discussion as Rey prepares to face the remarkably fast-talking, incredibly handsome Poe Dameron.

**It** **_is_ ** **you.**

Rey snapped her head back around and gripped her purse tightly after she recognized the towering figure’s sharp features. Of all of the places on the Kessel Run, Falcon Financial just  _ had _ to be the one that Kylo Ren worked at. She took a deep breath, letting out all of the steam that had just pent up inside her at the sight of that thick raven hair and soulful set of brown eyes.

Rose had helped her choose a stunning outfit and meticulously curled her hair while Finn quizzed her on every possible combination of inquiries that could be asked of her to keep her focused and alert so that there was no way she wouldn’t get this job. She calmed herself, kept her composure. She was not going to let  _ him  _ get in the way of this for her, and with any luck he would walk in the other direction and be on his merry way.

“Miss San Tekka? What are you still doing here?” His deep baritone asked as he came up beside her.

Clearly she would be having no such luck today.

She turned her head and looked up at him in a sophisticated, ladylike fashion. “I’m waiting my turn politely. There’s a stenographer position that opened up in your company and Mr. Dameron hasn’t called me for an interview yet.”

“I  _ meant  _ in Coruscant.” He said with a huff. “I thought you would know what’s good for you, that you were on your way back to England.”

She shook her head innocently. “I decided I rather liked it here. I suppose I have you to thank for that, the Supremacy has been  _ lovely.  _ And if you don’t mind Mr. Ren, I think I should be the one to decide what is good for myself, thank you very much.”

“And so you’re interviewing for a job...here?”

“Very perceptive, Mr. Ren. If you hadn’t interrupted me so dismissively during our first chat you would have heard me explain that I am a stenographer, and a very skilled one at that.”

“You.” He said incredulously. “You have no experience. Dameron’s had to have seen every stenog to step foot on the Kessel Run. Not one of them fast enough.”

“I want the job, and I know I’ll be fast.” Rey asserted, standing up to face him in a flash.

“We’ll see.” Kylo replied with a smug smirk, the kind Rey just wanted to wipe off his face. He continued, eyes roaming judgmentally over her form. “You know you’ve come a long way, Miss San Tekka.”

“A lot can happen in two weeks.” Rey snapped. “Read the Sacred Texts and you’ll see the world was created  _ half  _ that time.”

“He’ll only disappoint you as a prospective employer, you know.” Kylo responded, much more sober, a slight wavering to his hushed voice. 

Rey took a slight step back from him. “You’re afraid.” She said with a raise of her eyebrows. “Of what, though, I couldn’t possibly say. That I’ll see the mighty Kylo Ren is not as strong as he lets on? That one of your rivals snatched me up before you could? Or most importantly that you were wrong about every preconceived notion you had about simple English girls like me? Maybe Mr. Dameron will disappoint me as an employer but  _ you  _ are the last man on the world I'd ever want to work for with your haughty attitude and know-it-all tendencies.”

He was seething now, his chest rising and falling at her words, but fate would forever hold back his reply.

“Miss San Tekka!” Ms. Holdo called out in a loud, commanding voice, disrupting their conversation and shaking everyone in the waiting room.

Rey smirked before parting from him. “About to get shown up at professionalism in your own place of work by a nobody. Must be embarrassing for you, Mr. Ren.”

With that, she turned swiftly and swayed her hips proudly, heels loudly clicking on the floor as she approached Holdo. She wasn’t entirely sure as she didn’t look back, but she could have sworn she heard a disgruntled groan and a heavier than necessary stomp of his foot as he shifted his weight. 

\----

“So how does this work, exactly?” Mr.Dameron said, his back turned to her as he tossed a baseball up and down in the air. “You talk first, I talk first?”

Before she could answer he whirled around in a flash with a wave of his hand. “I’m terribly sorry, I’m rotten at this whole interview thing. Please sit!” Rey noticed his mouth was going at a mile a minute - no wonder other stenogs had a hard time keeping up with him. For her though? It was a welcome challenge.

She couldn't fully settle into the plush chair of his office due to her nerves.  _ Not for the life of me will I lose this,  _ she told herself. _ Especially not because of that dreaded financier! _

“I’m Rey San Tekka.” She said, offering her hand for a firm handshake that thankfully didn't betray her true emotions.

“I know.” He wiggled in his chair, shooting her a slick, dashing smile. “Anyways, Miss San Tekka, congratulations. It takes the average applicant sixteen seconds to walk from Holdo’s desk to my office door. I clocked you at fourteen and a half, in heels no less! Impressive.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said, nervously tapping her fingers and taking a shaky breath. Was small talk the best approach?     “Your office is beauti-”

“Nice of you to say, ma’am.” He spoke over ber. “But we should get to business. Where are your references?”

Rey stammered. “I...I don’t...have any.”

He raised his eyebrow. “You don’t, eh? What about previous employers.”

She couldn't meet his eyes and directed her gaze to the floor. “None.”

“Hmm.” He leaned forward, and Rey started to worry. But soon a sleek smile ran across his handsome features. “I  _ like  _ that.”

“You do?” Rey’s eyes widened, unsure of what to make of the sight before her.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, his coiffed curls rushing around as he shot out of his seat. “Isn’t this the land of opportunity, where a girl can shoot herself from nowhere straight to the top with the right attitude? And I believe this is the place where you, a young lady with the right combination of aptitude and enthusiasm, can thrive.”

“I...you know this about me within two minutes of meeting me?”

“Working fast is how I live.” He was pacing the floor like a madman now. “Here, Miss English Rose, let’s do this the American Way!”

_ Clash.  _ A shattering sound could be heard from the next room. Causing Rey to jump.

“I certainly hope that isn’t the usual  _ American way. _ ” She muttered, regaining composure.

“Ren?” Poe shook his head. “Oh, he does that all the time. Usually when someone won’t give him what he wants. I hope that won’t serve as too much of a distraction to your speed.”

“Not at all sir.” She said, a blush rising to her face, since what she said was what most likely would have caused him to snap. She'd need to be more careful in the future, especially since she would need to maintain a professional relationship with Mr. Ren.

A mischievous twinkle formed in Mr. Dameron’s eye as he looked her over, instantly drawing the connection. “Any girl who gives Kylo Ren push back is my kind of girl. He can be difficult. Brilliant, but difficult. Remember, you won't be working for him. You're with me now, so grab a notepad, I need you to take a letter.”

Rey nodded, a bit weary at the fact that she'd still be working  _ alongside  _ Kylo Ren as neighbors, but she still couldn't let that get to her. She wasted no time in securing her materials and gaining focus. Intently, she listened to Poe rattle off strings of sentences as he dictated his letter.

“To a Mr. T.K. Terex, Ranc's Floor Wax, 603 Kaddak Avenue, Coruscant, New York. I wish I could write to you on better terms, but our office has been completely overcome by a most foul stench that has rendered it difficult to concentrate and I’ve finally been able to place my finger on what’s caused it: your product. Now, I know my onions, unlike  _ some  _ people who run companies around this city, and frankly, if you don’t fix whatever load of horse manure you’re putting in this, and compensate us for the time and resources we’ve wasted, we’ll give your company the blouse. I mean, what do you take me for, some kind of sap? A maroon? I won’t stand for this. We’ve both got reputations at stake - but I know  _ mine  _ is gonna come out of this just fine. Just don’t want to have to let the newsies know about this one. You can expect a bill addressing our damages. Sincerely, Poe Dameron.”

Rey’s pen glided across her notepad, easily taking down every word Mr. Dameron said. She was able to keep up with him, surely, but that’s not what was hard about working for him.

Her mouth hung agape at the words that stared back at her on the page. Everything he said was unintelligible patter that the average businessman wouldn’t be able to make sense of. The question was, would she be able to translate his colorful slang into a proper letter?

\---

“You’re lucky I’m close with your mother, or else  _ you’d  _ be the one going through stenogs like water right now.” Kaydel rolled her eyes as she salvaged the broken vase that had been thrown across  around the room.

“I apologize, okay, just,” Kylo ran a hand through his hair to calm himself after he had made such a scene. He sighed. “You’ll be compensated for this, Kaydel,  _ as usual. _ Please just inform my mother of a better reason as to why I shattered my father’s fine Corellian Porcelain.”

She shrugged. “Your mother always found it ugly anyway. It was just something for you to remember him by I guess. Not that you need it.”

Kylo certainly  _ didn’t  _ need it - the memories were strong enough, but he understood his mother’s sentiment. He needed to stop letting his emotions get the best of him, and it was time to clear his head. “Kaydel, could you run and get me a coffee? I’m definitely going to need extra today.”

“No problem, Mr. Solo. Sorry,  _ Ren. _ ” She corrected herself. He could always count on her to be no-nonsense and pragmatic, to run efficiently and effectively. She’d have his coffee in no time and he’d be on his way to doing what he did best instead of allowing  _ that girl  _ to cloud his judgement. In the meantime, he got started reading the reports. 

He flipped page after page, scrutinizing the reports in the meticulous detail that had made him so successful. Minutes passed with no Kaydel, no coffee. So he continued on. Another few minutes, no Kaydel, no coffee. But there was a distinct clamoring that had arisen outside his office door.

“Miss Connix!” He called out, using the formal name he addressed her as in public, as if she  _ wasn’t  _ a family friend his mother had hired to keep an eye on him. “Where the devil is my coffee?”

As he turned the corner, he found the answer to his question. It was nowhere to be found, and for the past 10 minutes Kaydel had been laughing and chatting with  _ her  _ and  _ Dameron _ of all people, which could only mean one thing.

The girl wasn’t going anywhere.

There she sat, poised and proper, at the desk outside Dameron’s office, as he was reading the letter she had typed up for him.

“...and, if you do not comply with the demands expected of you as a quality producer of floor wax, then Falcon Financial will take its business elsewhere. We shall give you this one chance to solve this matter due to our companies’ shared history. Best Regards, Mr. Poe Dameron.”

He turned to her with a bright, white smile on his face, one that made Kylo's stomach twist in knots. “Well  _ done,  _ Miss San Tekka! You know I don't even plan in sending this? I just wanted to see if you could deal with the most outrageous correspondence I threw at you, and you more than succeeded. You're the cat's pajamas, Miss San Tekka. Hey, Ren! Don't just lurk there, come over!”

Kylo sulked his way over, unable to fully glance at the bright, proud expression on Rey Perdue’s face as Dameron prattled on. 

“This little bearcat, I tell you Ren, she's fantastic! Followed my speech with no problems and typed up something worthy of sending out in thirty seconds under the time I allowed her! She's everything I could ever want in a stenographer. Congratulate her, she's hired!”

Kylo nodded awkwardly in her direction. “You’ve made the team, Miss San Tekka. Welcome to the Falcon.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Ren. That's very kind of you.”

Kylo heard her statement of gratitude, and looked at her. He expected to see a defiant upturned expression of self-righteousness - one he was deserving of at this point, as he  _ had  _ been wrong. But all he saw was a soft, warm smile and a slight blush at all the praise being thrown her way. Was she...not bothered by him? The genuine display of humility sent a pang through him. A girl as forgiving and compassionate as this did deserve better than the brash, bold Dameron.

It's too bad she also deserved better than himself.


	5. You Certainly Are Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey celebrates her first week at work with a night on the town. Unfortunately, work follows her there.

“Finn! Rose!” Rey said, bursting into the lobby of the Supremacy after her first official week at Falcon Financial. “I did it! You’re looking at my first official paycheck as Poe Dameron’s new stenographer! The fastest the Kessel Run has ever seen!”

The small group’s congratulations caused a bit of a stir in the lobby, one that caused Madame Phasma to glare at the group disapprovingly. They quieted themselves and moved to a spot where they could chat without her eyes upon them.

“So, any closer to being  _ Mrs. Poe Dameron _ yet?” Rose squealed.

“Rose, it isn’t like that.” Rey spat.

“It should be! You two go so well together, you’re so in sync, you’re making everyone in that office green with envy because of how good you are!”

“And I’m sure you make that Kylo Ren guy red in the face every time you do!” Finn chimed in. “How has it been working with him? Is Dameron the dream boss and Ren the nightmare?”

Rey sighed. “I’ve been nothing but cordial and polite to him, but he’s so silent, and if we pass in the halls it’s awkward. I can hear him through Poe’s walls shouting into his phone if he’s frustrated with a trade, but he hasn’t been outwardly hostile to me, in fact he hasn’t been outwardly hostile to anyone in the office.”

“That’s...interesting.” Rose pondered. “Doesn’t he have a secretary of his own? I don’t know how she would work with that temper.”

“Kaydel and I have become friends, actually.” Rey responded. “She says she’s used to it. When you get to know him he’s not so bad, and he mellows. I find it hard to believe but maybe he does do that for certain people. He’s pretty cold to all of us though, even her.”

“As someone who has an icy boss, I can relate to that.” Finn said.

“I know, Finn.” Rey put her hand over his to comfort him. “And I’m sorry. But Phasma means well! She can just be sort of strict sometimes.”

“You’re right.” Finn said, shooting her a smile. 

“Can you two come with us tonight?” She asked. “Kaydel invited me to celebrate my first week on the job. She doesn’t get out much -”

“With that headache for a boss I can see why.” Rose grumbled.

Rey couldn’t suppress her giggle. “ _ Anyways _ she wanted to know if I could bring friends, and I told her I’d assemble a group from the Supremacy. We thought we’d try Kanata’s.”

“Kanata’s!” Rose exclaimed. “What fun! I’d love to!”  
“Can’t.” Finn said. “Phasma has me manning the building while she attends a soiree. Gotta stay on duty.”

“Alright, Finn.” She gave him a hug of encouragement. “Don’t have too much fun without us.”

“I won’t” He said. “Just as long as  _ you  _ don’t take any wooden nickels, Sunshine.”

\---

Rey couldn’t hide her excitement as she got ready for the evening. She had gotten Rose, Jessika Pava, and Greer Sonnel to come along with her and by golly was she ready to paint the town red. And she would, in her stunning new red evening gown with gold embroidery and fringe. Its beautiful silk did wonders for her as she slipped it on, and she relished in the fact that she was every bit the gorgeous modern girl that she wanted to be.

A gentle knock on the door surprised her. “Finn?” She called. “Is that you?”

Still no answer as she put on her jewelry. She was supposed to be leaving in less than twenty minutes. Perhaps one of the girls had a question?  
She walked over to the door and answered, only to find Madame Phasma standing there, a room service cart with a tray as silver as the dress she was wearing shining back at them.

“Good evening, Miss San Tekka.” She said coolly. “I have something for you. A way of saying congratulations on your first successful week on the job.”

She took the tray off the lid to reveal a plate of small cakes and petit fours, each one looking more detailed and delectable than the next.

“Sweets, for the sweetest stenographer we have at the Supremacy.” Phasma said with a smile. “Take one, please? They’re bite sized, so they won’t spoil your appetite. I personally recommend the gray ones. They’re delicious.”

“How very kind of you!” Rey said. “I’m not one for these usually, but I am a little-”

“Oh, Rey!” Jessika called, her hair still in curlers from next door. Phasma looked annoyed at the interruption. “Do you think I should wear the green or the blue?”

“Green, seafoam is a lovely color on you!” Rey shouted back. “Just make sure you’re ready in fifteen!”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “What am I to do with you girls, always on the go! Please, take one Miss Perdue.”

“Hey, is that food, I’m starved!” Greer said as she walked by, already in her finery. “Don’t mind if I do-”

Phasma snapped the lid shut on her, almost enclosing Greer’s fingers in it. “Greer, you’re a chorus girl! You know better than to  _ snack _ before you go out! You’ll lose your figure, and then your job, and  _ then  _ your place here at the Supremacy!”

She huffed. “Fine, Madame Phasma, you’re right.” With that, she sulked away, and Phasma reopened the tray to Rey.

“These, however, are all  _ yours.  _ My dear.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, disturbed by Phasma’s comment. “If Greer can’t have them, I don’t want them. I don’t think it’s your place to tell her what she can and can’t eat.”

Phasma through her head back in a laugh. “You simple stenographers, you don’t understand the life we  _ performers  _ go through. Greer understands, and doesn’t take it personally. Now please.” Her smile became a bit more strained. “Eat one.”

Rey scowled at her, trying to find a more polite way of refusing than just slamming the door in anger, but thankfully Rose swung by to interrupt.

“Rey, you look stunning! I wish I looked half as good as you. You ready to go? Kanata’s is waiting!”

“Rose, stop, you look lovely as well! And I will be in a minute.” She eyed Phasma and smiled plainly. “Let me just go grab my purse.”

Rose called for Greer and Jessika to join them so they could make their way out. Phasma looked resigned, and covered the tray once more.

“It appears the kitchen has closed, Miss Perdue. Enjoy your evening.”

Rey found the interaction odd, but the girls assured her she normally did things like this for them when something good happened. That was what made staying at the Supremacy so special. So Rey decided to put the encounter out of her mind, and remained determined not to let anything ruin her night.

\---

“I don’t get it.” Kaydel sighed, knocking at the door. “Takodana was the password the last three times I came here, and my time at speakeasies is infrequent. Why the change?”

“They say the city is teeming with juice joints.” Jessika pitched in. “Maybe they aren’t as classy as Kanata’s, but why don’t we try somewhere else?

“And risk walking in these heels for hours on end?” Greer countered. “Please, we’ve walked far enough. All those in favor of heading back to the hotel, say aye.”

“No!” Rose countered. “I have my heart set on tasting the forbidden fruit! My first time at a speakeasy  _ will  _ be spent at Kanata’s. I’m gonna find a way in or die trying.”

“Mine too.” Rey said, impatiently throwing her hands in the air. “That settles it. I don’t care if the next person we see is an undercover copper, we’re going to stop and ask them if they know the way in!”

Who else should they see walking towards the speakeasy door but an overly tall, well-dressed, raven-haired co-worker of hers.

“Miss San Tekka?” He said, eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of her and her finery.

“Ladies,” She said, holding her head high as she turned to face them once again. “Make that the  _ next  _ next person.”

The ladies from the Supremacy stood, their mouths agape at the stranger. “Rey, you know this man?” Rose stated, looking him up and down as a smile came to her face. 

This was  _ very  _ bad.

“It’s a short story, Rose.”

Only Kaydel was unaffected by his looks, but she still couldn’t be stopped from stifling a giggle at the pair standing before her, and the looks of confusion and animosity on their faces.

“I didn’t realize you two,” He said, motioning to Kaydel. “Were the types to make an exciting evening like this, where are you and your friends off to all dolled up like that?”

“Actually we were about to make a U-turn, we’ve made a terrible mistake.” Rey answered.

“Wait a minute!” Greer said, leaning against the wall seductively. “You sir, look like you know how to get into the most exclusive speakeasy this side of town.”

“As a matter of fact I do.” He stated, a smirk on his face. “Maz has cracked down on security lately and only given access to the most trustworthy of regulars like me.”

“It’s not surprising you come here a lot, Mr. Ren.” Rey crossed her arms. “The way you work,you must drive yourself to drink.”

“Wait, _this_ is Kylo Ren?” Rose said, bringing her hands to her face.

He bowed slightly. “The one and only.”

Rose held out her hand for him to shake. “Rose Tico. Broadway Actress, along with Jessika and Greer here. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” Her eyes fluttered between Kylo and Rey’s faces.

“Finally, huh? Miss San Tekka must say a lot about me.”

“If you’re hoping it’s all good things, I can’t honestly confirm that.” She said, sulking.

“But some good things.” Jessika assured him, causing Rey to give her a glare in return.

Kaydel, ever the pragmatist, reeled the situation back in. “So, Mr. Ren, we’re inches away from quenching our thirst. Would you be so kind as to give us the password?”

“Ah, Miss Connix, I said Maz gave me  _ access  _ but I said nothing about a password. Sorry ladies, you have to be escorted by a member to get in.”

The group seemed to let out a huff in unison , and Rey hoped that this would help them to see just why she had the problems that she did with Kylo Ren. But she couldn’t let the disappointment stay on their faces. And so she had to ask him.

“Well…you could take us in with  _ you. _ ”

He looked her up and down incredulously, eyes lingering on the gold fringe and red fabric. “What are you, nuts? Y-you...there are five of you and only one of me, Maz wouldn’t allow it.”

“Oh, come now, the more the merrier, right? You seem to know her pretty well, I’m sure she’ll make an exception for you. And Kaydel does so much for dealing with your tantrums she needs a relief from the headache, don’t you think? Consider it a good deed for the year, and you’ll be absolved of the monstrous behavior you’d exhibited towards me when we first met completely. Do we have a deal?”

Something about this clicked in his brain, because in a flash Kylo was conversing with the doorman to get them all inside.

“Deal.” He said, motioning for them to enter as the secret door in the wall opened. “But the moment we’ve made our descent, you’re on your own. After you, ladies.”

The group filed in one by one with Rey rounding out the rear. But as she made her way down the staircase, she became acutely aware of Kylo Ren’s gaze on her back and the close proximity of his breath due to their cramped quarters/ She detested the way it made her feel.

\---

“Maz’s Mint Juleps are to die for!” Kaydel said, handing Rose and Rey each a glass of the cute little concoction.

Rose’s face instantly puckered at the strength of the drink, but Rey sipped it slowly and carefully despite its taste. She wanted to feel the rush and sophistication of city life. Celebrating her accomplishments was what life was all about! The drink made her feel refreshed, rejuvenated, bold, the rush and excitement overtaking her head.

It was also doing a magnificent job of taking her mind off of  _ Kylo Ren. _

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him and how he was spinning and twirling a curvaceous blonde around the dance floor. Rey felt a heat rise to her cheeks, and she couldn’t quite place why. The alcohol? The thrill of the evening? The fact that she couldn’t believe  _ that  _ was the type of woman he’d be dancing with?

Alright, so maybe the drink wasn’t doing such a good job of taking her attention away from him. She’d need to distract herself other ways, and getting out on the dance floor herself seemed like a good idea.

As actresses and chorus girls, Rose, Jessika, and Greer were fantastic dancers, helping Rey get acclimated to the Charleston, Swing, and other craze dances that she’d never even heard of. Soon, men began flocking to the girls, and Rey became separated from them. The suitors that surrounded her were quite handsome, and of all heights and appearances. She had many to choose from, and she held her own, both with the liquor and the dancing. Bouncing from short to tall, broad to lean, blonde to brunette, one right after the other was intoxicating and gave Rey a feeling of power. She was both elated by at and dizzy from it, and she could feel herself twirling with what felt like all eyes upon her. Was this what she wanted? To be the center of attention? Achieve the praise and adoration that she had never been able to achieve as a country girl? 

It all became a bit much, and Rey sought to escape, stumbling a bit as she found herself crashing into yet another partner.

Crashing, again, into the last person in the room she wanted to.

“I...I’m so sorry Mr. Ren, it wasn’t intentional this time, I swear, I just-”

Surprisingly, he laughed. “It’s alright. You look a little flushed Miss San Tekka, you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just tired and some of these dances could get a little handsy.”

His jaw tensed and his glaze seemed to harden at that comment. Rey couldn’t figure out why. “That’s not the dances. Those are the idiots performing them incorrectly. Do you want to leave?”

The music changed, becoming quieter. Less carefree. Slower, with the bodies coming to a halt around them.

_ Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now. _

“It seems, Mr. Ren, that we are trapped.”

Kylo looked at the bodies surrounding them. “Well, there’s only one way out of this.” He offered her a hand. “Join me for a dance?”

Rey took a shaky breath and gently placed her fingers in his upturned palm. “You need to take me to the edge of the dance floor and out of this mess.”

The corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk. “Gladly.”

He pulled her in close enough to guide her, but kept his hold on her loose. She could dart at any minute, if she wanted to.

“Don’t be afraid.” He whispered.

“Who says I’m afraid?” She shot back.

“Your fringe. It’s shaking.” She expected a teasing or mocking tone in that voice, but she was shocked to only find sincerity. “I feel it too. The music, I mean. If you can handle all of the complex fad dances with bourbon in you, the foxtrot will seem overly simple. You’ll do just fine.”

He really was one hell of a dancer, she felt like she was floating through the foxtrot, the two of them gliding through the dance floor and making a path through the sea of bodies effortlessly.

“Never slow danced in England?” He asked, trying to cut some of the tension in their loose hold.

“Not really. Just country reels. You, wherever you grew up?”

“I learned it all at boarding school. I was a brat so my parents sent me.”

She giggled. “Why do I not find that at all surprising?”

He chuckled in reply. “I worked my way through once I got to college. My parents thought it would build character. I had to work at Skywalker Steel to support myself.”

“Skywalker? Really? What did you do in their offices?”

“Nothing. I worked in the forges, with the smiths.”

Her mouth dropped at that. “I’d have never pegged you for someone who’d done hard labor.”

“I thought you pegged me for a jerk.”

She looked down at their swaying feet now, heat rising to her cheeks as she realized how  _ close  _ he was while confronting her. She could have darted, she reminded herself. But she didn’t. Kylo Ren was an opponent you faced head on, and were honest with. He had given her the same courtesy. “I did. But I still think you deserve better than that.”

“So do you. You’re talented, Miss San Tekka. You deserve to be doing more at a company than just notetaking.”

She smiled up at him, fluttering her lashes. “Well, what do you know about that! We have something in common.”

The song ended and they realized they’d reached the edge of the dance floor. She wiggled from his arms, creating another person’s allowance of space between them as they stood and clapped for the band. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” He was looking at her with soft eyes now.

“Why not, I just stood in your personal space for a good few minutes.”

“Would you really forgive me? For being so...abrasive when we first met? Downright  _ monstrous _ as you would say.”

She blinked at him, absolutely floored at the apology. Was this what being drunk was like? Had she dreamed up the mighty Kylo Ren  _ apologizing  _ and recognizing that his behavior was wrong?

She was stunned, and didn’t quite know what to say. Her reaction time was slowed, she was taking too long. She had to string together  _ something  _ eloquent and refined to say back to him.

“Mr. Ren, I-”

Too late. Sirens were wailing, and people were screaming and running in terror as cops descended the stairs, grabbing people to arrest in their raid on Kanata’s.

Before she knew it Kylo swept her into his arms again, shielding her from view.

“Rey.” He said sternly. “Maz has a secret entrance in the fireplace. It’ll be a little grimy, but you’ll make it in time. Go get Kaydel and your friends and get out of here.”

“If we leave now you can come with us! You’ll get arrested, it’ll be the end of your career!”

“They’ve already spotted me. Don’t worry about it, I have ways of getting out of this, but none of you do. The last thing any of you need is a rap sheet. Round them up and  _ go. _ I’ll see you in the office Monday morning.”

Reluctantly, she let go of his arm and ran around the mass chaos in the dance floor. Kaydel was surrounded by a group of young men, and almost got trampled. Jessika and Greer had stuck together, helping a slurring and stumbling Rose.

Rey led the way to the fireplace, only to see it sealed. 

“You shouldn’t have trusted this guy, Rey.” Jessika started. “He led us on a wild goose chase.”

"He knows what he’s talking about, don’t talk about my boss like that!” Kaydel shouted back.

“Well, whatever he did, it’s gonna get us caught, the police will be back here any minute!” Greer retorted.  


“Wait.” Rey said, searching the stonework on the sides. “Lifting rocks. Like the detective serials.” She found a loose stone on the side and the false back opened, leading to a cramped spiral staircase. Rey ushered the other girls inside and shut the door behind them before taking Rose on her arm and leading her up the stairs.

They all finally had a moment to breathe, somber and sobering up as they thanked their lucky stars they were in the clear.

“Hey,” Rose smiled through her drunken stupor. “Did you have a nice time with Tall, Dark and Handsome?”

Rey smirked at her good friend. “Yes, actually. Things went much better than I expected.”

“Good.” Rose said. “Thank him with a kiss for me, will you?”

Rey’s face went completely red at that comment, and at the giggles that came from the other girls with it.


	6. But Now I Got It Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo spends the night contemplating a future without Rey in it, only to be met with a friendly face in the morning.

Kylo couldn’t say this was the worst night of his life. Nothing could be worse than the night Snoke had made him draw  _ caricatures, _ of all things, for his elite parties. Regardless, this night had been  _ long _ .

Being cuffed, numbered and thrown into a cell wasn’t pleasant, but he had been quiet and cooperative despite the  _ annoyance  _ and  _ anger  _ bubbling inside of him. The last thing his mother needed was his mugshot in the papers, and so long as he kept calm he could use his one phone call to contact her and gain his freedom on the terms of a misunderstanding. Maz was his mother’s friend, anyways. She’d want to hear about this and clear it up before dawn.

After the technicalities had been taken care of, Kylo tried to get comfy on the undersized cot, since he had just booked himself an overnight stay in the slammer. At least he was in his own cell, and not with the drunks caught up in the raid. no matter how cartoonishly cramped he felt in it. It gave him time to think, to contemplate. He felt...lonely. The high he had been riding when he held Rey in his arms came tumbling down.

_ Rey.  _ That girl. That gorgeous, intelligent firecracker of a woman. She’d worn red  _ once again _ and he swore she did it on purpose, just to torture him, but there was no way she would have known that was his favorite color on a woman. Even besides that, everything about her was  _ perfection.  _ Her hair fell in those lovely chestnut waves that made her look like a screen siren and her face held such beauty and wrath - her cheeks had even turned a tinge of pink from the mint julep. Hell, she had been able to hold her own at drinking and dancing on her first visit to a speakeasy! He had to admit he was amazed by her and her aptitude both inside and outside of the office. Her flair was enchanting, and he was utterly captivated by it.

So much so he had broke decorum and referred to her by her first name.

It wasn’t intentional at all _. _ He had gotten caught up in the moment of seeing her to safety, ensuring she was going to make it out, that he hadn’t thought. Anyone in danger would have referred to her as such. It wasn’t anything special. Even if she was.

Where she came from, Jakku, that small English village, was so far away and distant it might as well have been the moon. And she fell from it, and into his orbit, bringing the dust of the stars with her. She lit up an otherwise mundane and commonplace evening he wouldn’t have found satisfaction in anyway if he had been left to his own devices. He hardly knew her, she was a mystery. One that  _ thrilled  _ him. Even if he got to know everything about her that wouldn’t be enough for him.

He cursed himself for ever trying to dissuade her from staying in Coruscant. She belonged here, shone brilliantly among its citizens. He wanted to show her the city that was his home, welcome her, see the look of delight on her face as she took in the sites, and the sites took her in. 

Kylo wanted every night to be like this one - minus the time in the slammer, obviously. But he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so exhilarated - not in his youth among the elite of East Alderaan, not in his misspent scholastic days at Skywalker Steel with Snoke, not even in the life of success he had made for himself on the Kessel Run. Holding her in his arms had taught him that he didn’t want his life to be lonely anymore - no more  _ hims  _ and  _ hers.  _ He wanted it from then on to be  _ we,  _ a perfect pair, evenly matched in stature, savvy, and spirit.

Wait a minute, he shouldn’t want this! He had all his ducks in a row. Stellar job on the Kessel Run, beautiful apartment in Chandrila Heights, his own fortune independent from the one he was set to inherit from his family, a social life, albeit an ultimately empty one. But that's what it was in this age of modernity, no? Vapid, surface-level interactions that were over before they'd even really started, like those dates with the blondes his mother put him on. He didn’t even enjoy the companionship from those awkward pairings. What did he need with love? 

_ Happiness _ . His brain screamed at him. He had everything his heart desired, except happiness, except love, except her.

The same her who still hated him. She hadn't given him her answer, and he would probably never know what it would have been. He was still a monster in her eyes, and she could move along freely without him, even if he couldn’t bear to be without her.

Yet that was exactly what he'd have to do. He was without her now, and he'd have to get used to it. He reminded himself of all the wonderful things he had - the freedom to come and go, a position men would kill for. Nothing was helping as he swung his legs around the edge of the cot, tossing and turning and unable to shake his thoughts. 

Indeed, Kylo Ren had it good in life. But now, it was for certain that Kylo Ren had it bad for Rey San Tekka.

\---

“Alright! Up and at ‘em!” The guard said as Kylo jolted awake. It felt like he had only just gotten to sleep. Thank god it was a Saturday and he could just go home and get rest after this was all over.

After being led out of the cell block by the portly guard, who gave him a half-baked apology and prattled on about how suspicious he was of the mistake, Kylo was able to regain his belongings and step out of the precinct doors into the sunlight, most likely to be met with his mother and her disapproving stare, disguised in some ridiculous getup so the average person wouldn’t recognize her. Maybe false mourning. He looked for a small woman in all black, with a ridiculously oversized hat or something, but no one was standing on the street at such an early hour except a young woman in white. A stunning brunette in brilliant white. Of  _ course. _

He was in a state of barely holding it together and she was impeccable. A tinge of pink formed on his own cheeks in embarrassment as she locked eyes with him. “Good morning,  _ Miss San Tekka _ .” He mumbled, unable to meet her eyes and sure to use her formal title in a moment such as this.

“Hello, Mr. Ren.” She said. He expected her to recoil but to his surprise, she approached him. “I came to bail you out, but it seems you’re already free.”

“Bail me out?” He looked at her incredulously. “That’s...that’s kind of you but I assured you last night I had it taken care of. I appreciate the sentiment, though.”

“I know, I just had to make sure you were alright.” She said, hurriedly. “What you did for me and my friends last night, I would never have expected anyone to.”

“Let alone me.” He finished. 

“No, not…” She sighed. “Even though I couldn’t aid you in  _ your  _ time of need, I just want to say I forgive you.”

“Glad I could earn that with all this.”

“You earned it before.” She said, staring into his eyes. Those hazel eyes shone with honesty as she stepped even closer towards him. “I was ready to forgive you last night. Before all of this happened. I want you to know that. And I apologize for being so brash towards you. I was lucky to have run into you, honestly I wouldn’t have gotten to the Supremacy without your help. And I wouldn't have any of the friends I made or the job at Falcon if I wasn’t on this path.”

“Well, we’re lucky to have you  _ here _ , at the office and in Coruscant. I should have never tried to stop you, Rey.” There it went again, referring to her by her first name. He looked away in embarrassment once again.

“It’s alright...Kylo.” She sounded out his name for himself. “I’m sure we can call each other by our first names for a little while, right?” She said jokingly. “But back at the office, first day Monday morning, back to the strict formalities.”

“Just as long as it’s not back to the strict ignoring each other.” He replied with a soft smirk. “I don’t think I could go back to that.”

“You know,” She tilted her head and took another step closer, unaware of how the gap between them had almost been completely bridged and he could make out the freckles that dusted her nose. “You’re not so good with new arrivals, but Kaydel was right. Deep down, you’re not so bad after all.”

“She said that about me? To you?”

Rey nodded, and Kylo couldn’t hide his smile. 

“You’ve been waiting here a while...you wanna grab a cup of coffee?”

\---

Kylo’s chance to show Rey the famous sights of Coruscant came much more rapidly than he expected. Coffee turned into a walk back to the Supremacy, which turned into a stop along the way at every famous sight they could see. Monument square, the museums, the parks, the palatial residences and streamlined architecture, everything they passed put a smile on Rey’s face, so brilliant and blinding he believed it rivaled the sun. He didn’t want the day to end. His time with her, like this, to ever end. Where they were no longer  _ Miss San Tekka  _ and  _ Mr. Ren.  _ They were Rey and Ben.

He stopped himself. He wasn’t Ben to her. He used his persona around her. He still wore the mask. One he desperately wished he could tear off right then and there, but he couldn’t. And he’d never  _ be  _ Ben to her if he didn’t act quickly.

But how could he be? He hadn’t been  _ Ben Solo  _ in forever. He knew he’d go back to it one day but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon. How could he get her to understand him? Would she be angry he lied? Of course she would be. Rey was no fool, and in the words of his father,  _ Women always figure out the truth. _

But Rey wasn’t like that. Rey had compassion and empathy. She wasn’t interested in fortune or glory or bloodlines. She just wanted to be  _ her _ and find her place in all of this. She wouldn’t be after him for his fortune, that was for certain. 

He’d come clean to her. He’d need to.  _ But how. _

Kylo wanted to kick himself.  _ This  _ was the kind of thing his mother had wanted to happen for ages. Meeting a nice girl. A sweet girl. Rey was all of those things, and he cared for her. His mother would gloat and rub in his face that she was right, but she was the only person he could trust with this.

As they approached the glittering glass doors of the Supremacy, Kylo stopped and took a breath. “Rey,” He said, softly and quietly getting her attention. “I’ve had a really lovely day with you. It made up for the mess that was last night - not that _ you  _ were part of the mess just, the raid and everything.”

“I got what you meant Kylo.” She said, beaming. “It’s been a nice spending the day with you too. It’s too bad we can’t do this more often, and the only time we’ll see each other again is in the office.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” He blurted, a little quickly. “I mean...my...neighbor...she’s throwing a party next weekend, and I’d like you to come along.”

“That sounds wonderful!” She said, turning to face him. Her face was dangerously close to his and...were her eyes always that hypnotizing? Was there always that much green in them? And her lips so plump and red?”

“So...can I...pick you up at…” He almost didn’t finish his sentence. His mouth was inching closer to hers, the space between them crackling with electricity, just waiting for the lightning to strike as soon as he placed his lips on hers.

Except, that would never happen. “Rey! Miss San Tekka!” A voice shouted from the Supremacy’s door. Rey straightened herself up and Kylo nearly stumbled at missing the contact, unable to support himself from craning his neck.

A young man came running through the doors. “Who’s this, is this guy bothering you? Sir, this is a  _ ladies’ hotel _ , no gentlemen who aren’t part of the staff or otherwise invited by Madame Phasma are-”

“Finn, calm down this is…” She stopped herself, taking a breath and smiling up at him now as she made the introduction. “This is Kylo Ren.”

The young man’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, so, this is the Kylo Ren I’ve heard so much about.”

“I’m sure she’s been telling you all about the less flattering sides of me, Finn.” He said, shaking the man’s hand awkwardly.

“As a matter of fact she’s said nothing but civil words about you, Mr. Ren. And Madame Phasma as well.”

“Oh, umm, that’s very kind of both of you.” Kylo said, shuffling and uncomfortable at the fact that Rey  _ wasn’t  _ badmouthing him to all of her friends.

She quickly changed the subject. “Finn, Mr. Ren here came to my aid last night at Kanata’s and I was just thanking him for ensuring our safety. Sorry to worry you.”

She turned back to Kylo now. “You were saying something about a party?”

“Yes, my neighbor is throwing one next weekend, we’re in Chandrila Heights at 500 Republica Boulevard.”

“Swanky place, Mr. Ren.” Finn said, eyeing him with suspicion. “Are you insinuating that Miss San Tekka escort you?”

“I’m not  _ insinuating  _ anything.” Kylo snapped at the implication. “Miss San Tekka and I are work colleagues, professionals. I was just extending the invitation to her because she was willing to bail me out this morning, even though she didn’t need to. I thought I’d repay her kindness. You can come along too, if you want, Finn.”

Finn relaxed. Kylo could tell, even though there was no romantic attachment, he was  _ deeply  _ protective of Rey. He didn’t know whether to be jealous or relieved of that fact.

“I can’t.” He said with a little bow. “But thank you for the offer. Madame Phasma is giving me Thursday off so we can go to the opening of Rose’s show. But perhaps you’d want to ask her, Rey?”

“Sure!” Rey beamed. “Rose would love that, if it’s alright?”

“Perfectly fine. I’ll pick you two up around eight on Saturday night.” Kylo said.  _ Dammit.  _ Maybe there’d be a way to woo her even with a chaperone around. His mother would certainly know the way to do so.


	7. It’s Ever Changing, Yet It’s Never Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey attends Leia Organa’s soiree with Kylo. Fate puts a damper on Kylo’s night.

Rey couldn’t believe her luck as she and Rose trailed behind Kylo through the halls of the top floor of 500 Republica Street. It was so glamorous, so modern, so illustrious. Many famous people lived here and quite a few of them seemed to be in attendance already. Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, Wedge Antilles, Lando Calrissian!

The penthouse was more than Rey could have imagined. Even with the crowds of people she could tell it was spacious and luxurious, and she could not wait to meet General Organa, the singer to whom it belonged.

It turned out there wouldn’t be much of a wait, as Kylo brought her right up to the tiny woman in white, who was booming and throwing around her sparkling wit and sharp advice to anyone who was willing to listen, until she spotted the tall figure approaching her.

“Kylo, my boy!” She said, giving him a big bear hug. “How’s my favorite neighbor doing?”

“I’m fine, ma’am.” His voice wavered, and though Rey couldn’t see his face she could tell he was wearing a sheepish expression as Leia loosened her grip and kissed both his cheeks. He whirled around to face them once more, a sort of flush washing over his face.

“Rey San Tekka, Rose Tico, this is General Leia Organa, songstress and philanthropist of the Great War.”

“What an honor it is to meet you, General!” Rose said as she excitedly shook her hand. “You’ve been an inspiration to me all my life!”

“I’m new to the Jazz scene but Kylo has been informing me of your work.” Rey said, as she clasped Leia’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Organa.”

“Please, girls, call me Leia.” She smiled. “Only my boys in the military call me General and only one person gets to call me Mrs. Organa.”

“Oh!” Rey said excitedly. “Shall we be seeing Mr. Organa tonight?”

Leia and Kylo’s faces both went pale with wide eyes, and they looked at each other. “Sadly, no. The dearly departed _Mr. Organa_ shall not be joining us.” She smiled.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Rey sucked in a sharp breath of embarrassment.

“It’s no matter, don’t you worry a thing my darling! We’re here tonight to celebrate!”

Just then they were approached by a figure with graying hair and a well coiffed beard whom Rose instantly recognized from directing her in her show. “Luke!”

“Rose!” He said with a smile. “I wasn’t aware you knew my sister and my ne-”

“Next door neighbor!” Leia chimed in. “Yes. We all live in this building. Small world. Why don’t you two go off and catch up, hmm?”

“But we see enough of each other!” Rose quipped.

“Yes and it’s Ben -”

“Ages since _we’ve_ spoken, Luke.” Kaydel Connix came up behind him and linked their arms together. “I was just about to say the same thing! How is everything going with you? You simply _must_ tell me all about your new show! I wasn’t able to make the premiere, but Rose has told me it’s simply stunning!”

Before Luke could say much more he had been whisked away. Leia turned back to the group smiling. “Where were we? Oh yes! Getting to know each other. It seems that you two -” Leia motioned to Kylo and Rose. “Should go for a dance considering that close call at Kanata’s while I take Miss San Tekka for a spin.”

Rose began to protest, and Kylo awkwardly laughed, but Leia shot them a glare. “Yeah...okay, Miss Tico, would you dance with me?”

“I guess if my diva commands.” Rose grumbled.

“Yes, I do.” Leia stated. “Don’t worry, Rose, there’ll be plenty of time for us to talk after. These two will need all night to themselves don’t you think?”  
A smirk crossed Rose’s face at the realization of what was going on. “ _Absolutely._ Just so long as you promise to tell me how you performed at the Paris Opera House!”

“Honey, I will tell you all about how I took Europe by storm so long as you let me have this time with our sweet Rey here.”

“Deal!” Rose shouted, practically pulling Kylo’s arm out of his socket as she dragged him onto the dance floor. Rey could tell that Leia earned her nickname not only as an honorary title from the troops she volunteered with but also because she was a master strategist with anything she put her mind to.

Rey liked her for that reason.

“Now, Miss Rey,” She said, scooting her to get some champagne. “I want to know all about you! You were born, then what happened?”

Rey smiled as she took a sip of the bubbly concoction. “I was born, I grew up on a farm, and then I came here, basically, I’m nothing special.”

“Sweetie, no one starts out special in life.” Leia said with a sigh. “You _make_ yourself special is what you do. And I can already tell you’ve shaken up the place quite a bit. Anybody can be born, but to travel here with nothing but nerve and imagination? That is something truly magnificent. I can see why Kylo is so enamored with you.”

“He’s not enamored with me.” Rey said, looking at him and Rose doing the Charleston on the dancefloor excitedly.

“You keep telling yourself that, Miss Rey. But I’ve seen the way he stares at you when you can’t see, and I know he at the _very_ least thinks highly of you. Truth be told, it’s very similar to the way my husband looked at me when we were young.”

She swallowed thickly as she contemplated Leia’s words, taking a few steps back as she bumped into someone, her champagne glass tipping towards him and spilling all over his suit. “Gosh, I am so sorry Mr. - Poe!”

Staring back at her was the handsome, heroic, very confused but cheery face of her _boss_ , trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. “It’s...it’s quite alright, Rey.” He said with a giggle.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything, Poe?” She questioned.

“It’s no big deal, I’ll just go to the kitchen myself.”

“Well, let me come with you!” She offered. “I insist. I don’t want there to be a scandal. Leia, will you let Kylo know where I’ve gone when the dance is over?”

“Of course, Honey. Just be quick, you must be familiar with how neither Mr. Ren nor Mr. Dameron like to be kept waiting. Threepio, show Mr. Dameron and Miss San Tekka to the kitchen!”

Rey nodded and followed the stiff butler with a slightly tipsy Poe on her arm.

“I don’t want any incidents to cost me my job, sir.” She said hurriedly as she noticed the sour face he was making.  
  
“Rey, you should know me by now. We’re friends in addition to colleagues.” His expression changed to a calmer one. “I’m just trying to figure out how you and the General know each other.”

“Mr. Ren introduced us. You?”

His eyes narrowed. “She was boosting troop morale with her stage shows and fundraising when I served in the war…” he mused, staring back in Kylo’s direction. He shook his head and Rey sat him at the table after Threepio opened the door and ushered them in. She made quick work of finding the club soda and pouring it on the stain she had left, dabbing at it with trembling fingers.

“Rey, you don’t have to be nervous around me, like I said, _I’m your friend.”_

“I know, and I’m sorry, it’s just hard for me to let loose with so much on my mind.”

“Well as a show of goodwill, why don’t I take you for a spin on the dance floor after this?

Ease it a little.” He gave her a warm smile, and she couldn’t say no to him. He was her boss after all.

“Alright.”

\---

 _What the hell?_ Kylo thought to himself as he spied a sequined-dressed beauty go through the kitchen door with _Dameron_ of all people as the song ended. He wasn’t trying to be rude to Rose, and he made sure to shoot her a smile and thank her for the dance as they clapped for the band and the music changed, but seriously, _what in all hell?_

“Relax.” His mother said, as she captured him and pulled him into a slow tango.

“How could you -”  
  
“She spilled champagne on him, so she took him to clean up, Ben. There’s nothing to worry about, everything will be fine.”

Just then, a giggling and giddy Dameron came out of the kitchen with Rey in hand, and pulled her into an embrace, whirling her around the dance floor as she had the largest smile on his face.

Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes. “Everyone _always_ favors him. I should have known from how chummy they are and how well they work together.”

“Ben!” Leia chided quietly, so no one would hear his real name. “He is so plastered he won't remember a thing. And trust me, he's not into her. I know his type and she's not it.”

“Mom all soldiers were into French girls during the war. They went straight back to Coruscant girls as soon as they got home.”

“And how do  _you_ know!  _You_ didn't fight in it! You were too busy being in school the entire time, so don't talk to me about knowing what's what about the war Mr. Fancypants Privileged Boy!”

“You're right, mother, I'm sorry, I've just never felt this way about anyone before and it terrifies me.”

Leia sighed. “Well, I'm not going to be here to fight your romantic battles for you. You’re in love with her, what are you gonna do about it?”

\---

Rey had a blast being twirled around the dance floor by Poe. He was a lot of fun, and it was a real treat to see him let fully loose from the casual, quick persona he had at the office. She hadn’t remembered laughing this much in a long time. The man was a valuable friend and ally, and she treasured his company.

Which is why she was very surprised when a sour-faced, somber Kylo Ren interrupted their time.

“I believe Miss San Tekka owes me a dance from earlier.” He stated, unamused and unenthused.

“Hey now, Ren, why don’t you let the lady here decide for herself.” Poe said, stumbling. “She’s very capable of making her own decisions, the little bearcat - Whoop!”

Poe would have fallen over had Rey not been there to catch him. “It’s alright, Poe. I _did_ promise him a dance earlier.”

Kylo positioned himself under Poe’s arm to help Rey deposit him safely at the side of the dancefloor before leading her slowly and gently back, dancing and swaying with her once again.

“This isn’t right, Rey. You deserve better than him. I can give you better.” He pleaded.

“I don’t understand.” She responded, a confused expression on her face.

“Seeing you with men like him kills me. Don’t you see? Can’t you feel it?” He said, eyes wide and earnest, lips parted as they swayed.

Her heart hammered in her chest...was he saying what she thought he was saying? That he felt something for her? Had she not been insane? He was telling her that he could give her better, treat her well…

Wait a minute. He was comparing himself to Poe. Which meant there could be ulterior motives to his overtures.

“I...I need a moment.” She said, parting from him and heading straight for the balcony.

“Rey, wait!” He yelled, running after her.”

“So let me get this straight.” She said, turning back to him. “You think that _I_ am with _Poe_

And you want to whisk me away from him because he’s mistreating me?”

Kylo shifted his weight back and forth uncomfortably. “You two would have been the talk of the town tomorrow had I not stepped in.”

Rey’s chest was heaving in anger at his absolute _idiocy._ “What kind of girl do you take me for, Ren? Someone who just sleeps with their boss all willy nilly to gain favor? Is that what _you_ want from me? And forget about scandal. I _had_ the situation under control to _avoid_ scandal before you barged your way in.”

“Well, I’m sorry that your stiff of a boss is such an utter disgrace to drag you into his messes. I’ve had it up to _here_ with you and him!”

“How dare you talk about him like that!” Rey snapped. “I see a side of him that few are lucky enough to see. Something which _Kaydel_ says about _you,_ I’ll have you know. And up until this point I had believed _I_ was starting to see that side.”

“Another side _indeed._ ” He seethed. “Has he kissed you yet? Has he tried to get you to sit on his lap? He has a pet name for you, doesn’t he? What is it, ‘Sunshine’?”

“ _Finn_ calls me Sunshine. _Rose_ calls me Sunshine. _Everyone at the Supremacy calls me Sunshine._ That’s what my friends call me!”

“Oh, and am I not your friend?” He asked.

“No, you most certainly _aren’t_. I don’t know what you are other than a stuck-up laserbrain!”

“Well excuse me, princess!”

“Moof-Milker!”

“Stubborn witch!”

“Bantha Fodder!”

“Hot-headed harpy!”

“Scruffy looking nerf-herder!”

Rey wasn’t sure who won that round of name-calling. Her, because she had the better final insult, or Kylo, because he seized her face with both his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. The world around them was too busy spinning and melting away as the touch of his lips to hers sent an electric shock up her spine, her anger quelled by the way his touch lit a fire inside her as his hands slid down her neck and around her body to pull her in closer.

He wasn’t her friend before, and he most certainly couldn’t be her friend after this. But maybe, just maybe, he really could be something more.


	8. What I Can't Quite Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo’s relationship has been forever changed, with feelings and temperatures running high. Each contemplates what this means for them next by seeking advice in a friend.

None of this was how he planned. He’d wanted this to be quiet, intimate. A romantic rendezvous after he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and professed his love and declared how he would lose his mind without her. Not a heat of the moment, instinctual moment in the middle of a shouting match. His instincts, however, had done him a favor.

Because now he was here, breathing her in. Their lips had collided in a fury, all passion and spark and flame, and it was thrilling. He was lost in her, his hands wandering to her waist to embrace her more fully. He couldn’t get enough of the way her lips were warm and inviting to his own or the little surprised gasp she let out at the unforeseen contact.

And then he pulled back, reluctantly, hesitant to disconnect their kiss. Wait a minute, did  _ he really just kiss her? _

He apparently did, because the expression of shock on her face after he pulled away clearly mirrored that of his own. He looked her over, her plush lips puffing air in and out as her chest heaved, both of their pulses quickened and their breathing turned into panting.

Kylo didn’t know what to do. His face was flushing, and he panicked, looking around for an exit strategy. The best he could come up with was muttering  _ I have to go  _ and speeding away from her as quickly as possible. At work, he could handle anyone and anything, always making sure he got his way in the end. So why was this so difficult?

He had to talk to his mother. She’d know what to do, what to say, how to react. But she was nowhere to be found, most likely swallowed up by her friends or sampling her repertoire for Luke’s colleagues or squabbling with that idiot Ransolm Casterfo. Regardless of what she was up to, Kylo needed to tell  _ someone  _ what just transpired. But who? It had to be someone loyal, someone discreet and confidential, someone he trusted.

Scanning the crowd for a person who fit the criteria, Kylo’s gaze fell on a perfectly coiffed set of platinum blonde marcel waves. Of course. Kaydel would be there for him. She knew Rey, and knew his feelings, and knew him like a brother, and knew his secret.

He barged his way over to her conversation and grabbed her by the arm a bit more brutishly than he would have liked, but his anxiety was getting the best of him.

“I’m not on the clock, Ren, you can’t boss me around, and you certainly know better than to get frisky with me.” She teased as he led her to the front door of the penthouse.

“We need to be somewhere quiet so I can talk to you about something important.”

Kylo led her down the hall and a set of stairs to his own apartment, the panic starting to take over. He shed his dress jacket and tie as he began to pace the floor. “It happened.”

Kaydel gasped and her eyes lit up. “You and Rey? Is it true? I’m surprised, you were having so much trouble with Poe.”

“It didn’t go the way I thought.” Kylo said, trying to steady himself as he sat on his couch. “We fought...we exchanged insults...and then I just kissed her after she called me a nerf-herder.”

“Good lord, she’s the one.” Kaydel whispered. “Only you could be into that, Ben.”

“Not the time to judge me, Kay.”

“And?” Kaydel said. “How did she react?”

“She...reciprocated I guess.” 

Kaydel mulled over his answer and slowly sat down next to him. “You need to tell her.”

“What?” Kylo cried. “Kay, I can’t, you know I can’t. Not right now.”

“So  _ when?  _ Were you just gonna romance her and get to the point when you’re married with two kids before telling her your real name and that you’re the heir to the city’s largest fortune? Or that your good friend Leia is your mother? And Luke your uncle? And that somehow you’re still Coruscant’s most eligible bachelor?”

Kylo rolled his eyes and huffed, slumping back into the couch. “I wanted to tell her I just...I don’t know how. This isn’t easy for me, being open...intimate. I don’t even know if she’d say yes to a proper date with me.”

Kaydel had a small smirk on her face as she grabbed a pencil and notepad. “I’ll help you plan,  _ again.  _ I really don’t know what you’d do without me.”

\---

Rey brought her fingertips to her lips, the buzz of Kylo’s lips still lingering on her own. Did that really just happen? She couldn’t have been drunk, she didn’t consume nearly enough champagne. Maybe she was dreaming, but the crisp city air hitting her face let her know she was wide awake, and the surprised gasps of the partygoers as Ben rushed past them informed her this was reality and not some fantasy.

She ought to be screaming. The audacity of Kylo Ren to just take her by force in his arms and plant his mouth on her like that! With no warning, at this late hour no less! Yet the action thrilled her, it was like fireworks bursting inside her heart when it happened, the booming still present even in this moment. It was one whole minute of divine joy.

How could she not see, as he had pleaded for her to do? So many times his glances and stares held gleams of light, twinkling at her. He made many remarks that were so positive in the office lately, and he seemed to sigh into relaxation whenever they were together. Only on certain occasions did he get worked up anymore. They both were the bane of each other’s existence and the relief from all of their problems at the same time - bickering one minute and laughing like old friends the next.

What a fool. What a silly man. What a swell guy. 

A smart man such as he would know how she returned his feelings? Especially after that event? He was already on his way to wooing it out of her, coaxing it with a suave dance or imploring it with his silver tongue. She hadn’t been quite able to confess the fact - not to herself, not to her friends, and most certainly not to him. But she vowed to change that tonight. She’d follow him and tell him exactly how she felt.

_ Kylo.  _ She’d say.  _ I just want you to know that I see you for how you feel. And I feel it too. I had been so, so blinded but...I’m ready to be with you. In fact I think I’m falling in lo- _

She stopped herself mid-thought. Was this love? She had no idea. She’d never been in love before. Was love so infuriating? So frustrating? She thought it was supposed to be easy and smooth, all butterflies and giddiness and swooning. Maybe it would be from here on out - the kiss had her feeling all of those things. But she’d hold off on dropping the L-bomb. It was possible he cared for her and didn’t quite feel ready enough to make that decision.

One thing was for sure. She’d say yes to anything he proposed if he brought it up. Starting with a date.

She rehearsed her exact words over and over in her head as she made her way back inside, searching every room for some sort of sign of him. But nothing. No tall head poking above the crowd. He was incredibly hard to miss, but it was possible he was just in a place she didn’t know about yet, a room or spot she wasn’t familiar with. This penthouse was so large it was difficult to keep track of.

She asked Leia, then Luke, then Rose. All of them shook their heads and said they hadn’t seen him since the dance. Threepio was walking by, and chimed in to say he had seen him.

“He seemed rather tired and anxious, Miss Rey. Quite fidgety.” He stated. “I saw him leave through the front door and head back to his own apartment. Perhaps you could find him there?”

Rey was torn. Was this something she should wake him up for? It was important, what they had just been discussing, after all. Much had shifted between them in the span of thirty seconds, and they needed to reach a conclusion on where to go next. But if he was asleep, then maybe it could wait until a lull in the workplace on Monday.

“Thank you, Threepio.” Rey said. “You’ve all been so generous. I think it’s time I turn in for the night. Rose, are you ready?”

Rose nodded and the pair bid their farewells to the gracious hostess, making their way down the hall once Threepio had directed them back to the door.

“Did you have a nice time Rose?” Rey asked with a dreamy smile.

“An evening with the world-famous General Organa? How could I not?” Rose linked their arms as they walked. “How did  _ yours  _ go with so much attention from so many gentleman suitors?”

Rey scoffed. “Suitors is hardly the word I’d use. Well, one of them is...potentially a suitor. But the other most certainly isn’t.”

Rose squealed. “You finally gave Tall, Dark, and Handsome that kiss for me! Tell me everything. Was he experienced? Was there a whiz-bang flip-flop in your stomach? Heaven for a minute?”

“It was...all those things.” Rey confirmed. “I think I’m finally starting to accept that I have feelings for him, Rose.”

But before Rose could comment, the two stopped dead in their tracks as the door to Kylo’s apartment opened.

“There he is now! Should we-”

“No.” Rey held her back. “He’s quite disheveled, looking worse for wear. We should give him some space, wait until he’s prepared himself.”

“Oh, and it looks like he’s with someone.” Rose said, surprise crossing her face as her brow furrowed to see who the mystery guest was. The girls backed into the shadows to see who it was and try to hear what Kylo was saying to them.

“Remember, it’s our little secret. She can’t know.” Kylo’s deep baritone rang out as he fiddled with his collar.

“She’s bound to find out sometime, we  _ work  _ with her. We can’t keep this up forever, and I strongly encourage ending this charade.”

Was that... _ Kaydel Connix? _

“Ooh, I like it when you get all professional and serious.” Kylo said playfully, taking her hands in his.

“Stop it, you. You’re lucky we’re so close or I’d quit working for you.”

“We both know you’re only here cause my mother likes you so much, Kay.”

“That’s  _ Miss Connix.” _

“Not to me. You know when we’re out of the office, you’ll  _ always  _ be Kay to me.” He gave her a peck on the forehead. “Thank you. For everything. Now I need to get some sleep.”

“Goodnight.” Kaydel said, squeezing his hand and walking back to Leia’s penthouse.

Rey felt her heart stop. She wanted to sink to the ground and sob. She never wanted to see that dirty womp-rat again. He was lower than a loth-cat, leading her on like that, with his own secretary no less! Who was he to chastise her for something he was clearly a part of? The nerve. The  _ hypocrisy. _

Her sadness turned to rage as she realised what a double-crossing snake he was. She was ready to pounce on him, tear him limb from limb and shred him to pieces until she heard Rose’s soft voice echo through the dim hallway.

“I’m so sorry, Rey. So, so sorry. I shouldn’t of encouraged you. Had I known…”

“It’s alright, Rose. No great loss. He was clearly just Mr. Wrong masquerading as Mr. Right.” 

“But what are you gonna do now?” Rose questioned.

“It’s simple.” Rey responded. “Forget about the boy.”


End file.
